


shame

by Anonymous



Series: free pickings [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Neighbors, Patton is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Patton's greatest shame is the last step in his journey to proper "adultery".
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: free pickings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048507
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	shame

Patton liked to think that he was a good dad. He went to every game, parent meeting, and was practically a certified chauffeur at this point. He loved his kids with everything he had, and he hated to fail them. 

Hence why he was hovering around the kitchen, watching his neighbour move about the small space with eagle eyes. 

"So you like cooking, kiddo?" Patton asked. He hoped the sharp undertone to his words didn't come across. 

"Uh, yeah. It's soothing, I guess?" 

Patton followed his neighbour's every motion, the way he moved the eggs around the pan, the way he put small amounts of oil in, how many times he cranked the salt and pepper. 

"You haven't lived around here very long, right?" Patton asked. "How are you liking the area?"

"It's nice." 

"We're pretty friendly folks around here!" Patton said. "You'll fit right in. I don't know many people who would come help their neighbour cook breakfast." 

His neighbour hunched his shoulders. Patton took note, wondering if it was a cooking technique. 

"You sounded like you needed help?" His neighbour said. "Um. You seemed nice so I offered." 

"Well, thank you!" Patton chirped. He glanced in the direction of the stairs, wondering where his kids were. "Oh, where are my manners! Here you are, cooking breakfast and I haven't introduced myself!"

"Oh, it's fine." 

"I'm Patton! I have two beautiful kids, Janus and Roman, and I have a question for you." 

"I'm Virgil. A question?" 

Patton nodded emphatically. He looked at the stairs again, but there was still no sign of his angels. "How much do you know how to cook?" 

Virgil turned away from the food to look at him. "I don't know. Why?" 

Patton walked into the kitchen, and the closer he walked to Virgil the tenser his neighbour became. 

"I don't know how to cook." Patton whispered to him. 

Virgil blinked at him. He turned back to the eggs and mixed them around before he pulled them out of the pan and divided them between four plates. (Patton was happy he had convinced Virgil to stay.) 

"Sorry, but... you don't know... how to cook." Virgil said slowly. 

Patton nodded. "It is my greatest shame. I buy all these pre-made dinners, and the kids have never known anything different." 

Virgil's lips pursed and he coughed into his arm. "Greatest shame, huh?" 

"The kids are old enough to be bringing friends over." Patton said. "I can't feed other kids pre-made dinners!" 

Virgil bit his lip and a hand came up to hide his mouth. "So um. You want me to cook for you?" 

"No, no!" Patton waved his arms side to side, "I could never ask that! I would like you to teach me! You've already proved that you're an _egg_ -cellent cook. " 

Virgil burst out laughing. "Oh, gods, yeah, I can teach you to cook." 

"Shh, shh," Patton hushed. "I don't want the kids to hear. But thank you very much!" 

"I was kinda concerned earlier," Virgil said. "I thought you didn't like me or something, but you were just watching me cook, right?" 

"Of course! I didn't mean to scare you, kiddo!" 

"That's okay." Virgil said. "Thanks for letting me stay for breakfast." 

"You cooked it, you deserve to get to eat it too!" Patton smiled. "I think this is the start of a very good friendship, Virgil." 

Virgil chuckled. "Yeah, I think so too."


End file.
